Cosplay Time!
by RRWhitey
Summary: Ritsu try and helps Mio overcome her shyness with cosplaying. Things just don't go as planned... Ritsu x Mio Warning: Contains Cosplay, Humor, and Yuri.


_**Random Author's babbling~**_

Well...this is my first attempt at drawing this kinda of story xD

...

...

...

Yup...that's about all I have to say...

Oh!

One more thing to say I guess!

Thank you very much and enjoy this story~ :3

* * *

_**Disclaimer~**_

Random Ranger White does owns K-On! *bricked*

Okay...okay...she doesn't...that's why she is writing this fic... :L

But...Mitsu is canon! It is! :O

* * *

_**Summary~**_

Ritsu try and helps Mio overcome her shyness with cosplaying. Things just don't go as planned... Ritsu x Mio

Warning: Contains Cosplay, Humor, and Yuri. If you cannot handle Femslash please click the Back Arrow and never click on this story again.

* * *

Cosplay Time!

"R-ritsu..."

"Hm?" Ritsu answered without even looking up from the magazine she was flipping through knowing full-well who was it that was addressing her. Blushing and fidgeting, Mio glanced from side to side as if looking around to see was anyone else was there.

Nope.

Just her and Ritsu alone in the clubroom, since everyone left early, Mugi having to go to her job, Azusa having to take care of her friend's cat again and Yui going shopping with her younger sister, Ui for some ingredients for dinner.

Something about Strawberry Soy milk Hotpot...

What did that even mean?

Everyone still pondered over that when Yui had announced that before leaving.

No one will ever understand that airhead...

Ritsu finally looked up at Mio placing the magazine at the table, "You need something, Mio?" the brunette asked with a grin.

Still blushing and fidgeting Mio looked down at her shoes staring intently. "I-I need your help..." Mumbling quietly that Ritsu barely heard. Grinning mischievously, Ritsu snickered, "So Mio-chan needs help from the Great and wonderful, Ritsu-sama?" She asked with a slight arrogant look.

...

"I'm wasting my time with you!" yelling and blushing, Mio attempted to stomp off, but was stopped when Ritsu grabbed Mio's arm without even actually moving from her seat, "Kidding, I was just kidding!" Ritsu said laughing, loving Mio's blushing face.

"So what did you needed anyways?" The brunette asked pulling a chair, gesturing for Mio to take a seat in front of her. Mio sat down sighing still with that blush plastered on her face, "I-I want you to help cure me of my shyness..." She said looking down.

"..."

_Silence..._

Mio looked up staring at Ritsu with tears threatening to spill out, "D-did I said something weird?" She asked wondering since Ritsu was so quiet.

Gasping slightly and clenching her shirt from the sheer moeness Mio was incautiously aware of... _'S-so cute...' _"No, y-you didn't say anything weird..." Ritsu said looking away in an attempt to hide her own blush, "you're right though...we do need to cure your shyness, that way you won't be so nervous during the concerts..." Ritsu said nodding still with that blush adorning her face.

"S-so you'll help?" Mio asked hopefully her eyes shining with happiness.

_'So moe...' _"Of course I'll help!" Ritsu said then suddenly avoiding Mio's eyes.

_'Crap...I think I'm close to getting a nosebleed...' _

"So anyways, first we gotta get you used to being watched!" Ritsu said putting on a pair of glasses, "What's with the glasses?" Mio asked with a blank expression.

"Don't you think I look cooler like this?"

_'Yes,' _"...No..." Mio said, saying the exact opposite of what she was thinking.

Sweatdropping and adjusting her glasses, pushing it up, the drummer continued, "As I was saying...we need to get you used to being watched, since you always blush just being stared at," Ritsu explained trying to look "intelligent" with the glasses.

The author greatly stressing the word "intelligent".

"I-I do not!" Mio argued. Ritsu grinned evilly in response. _'Oh crap...'_

Ritsu leaned closely to Mio, their faces inches apart, "Oh really now?" Ritsu whispered teasingly.

"A-ah..." Mio tried and look away, trying...not to blush.

Fail.

Mio's face burned up in embarrassment as Ritsu's eyes were still upon her. Ritsu was enjoying this.

Very much.

_'How cute...'_

After having her fill of fun, so far, Ritsu backed away snickering, "See? Your face's all red now," She said pointing at Mio's face.

Mio covered her face with her hands in a futile attempt to hide her blush. "T-that why I need help..."

"Alright then, alright! We can try an image change?" Ritsu suggested. "T-that sounds stu...like an actual good idea from you..." Mio said staring at Ritsu as if she grew another head.

"Hey...what's that suppose to mean?" Ritsu asked insulted. Mio looked away giggling and Ritsu pouted, "Alright! Let's do the image change then!" Ritsu exclaimed pulling out a rack of clothing from...somewhere.

Cosplay clothes...?

"W-what are you doing with t-those?" Mio asked her right eye twitching slightly, Ritsu pulled out a nurse outfit eying it, "You're doing an image change, as in changing your image!" Ritsu explained.

"WITH COSPLAY CLOTHES?" Mio screamed, "Oh Mio-chuan, don't be so loud, we might get in trouble with the principle," Ritsu said childishly waving her hand in the air. "Where did you even get those?" Mio asked.

Ritsu blinked, "What do you mean? They been there the whole entire time, Sawa-chan left them,"

_'Why I bother asking?' _Mio slapped her forehead.

"Anyways! Wear this Mio!" Holding up a nurse outfit and grinning happily, Ritsu approached Mio like a predator stalking her prey.

Mio stood up, backing away. "O-of all the clothes, w-why that?"

Ritsu continued inching closer to Mio, "Why? Well...there are other clothes you can wear, maids, swimsuits, or the ever-so popular Maid Neko MiMi," she said with a happy grin, licking her lips.

"That's just the maid outfit with the cat ears!" Mio retorted with her back against the wall. Ritsu slammed her palms against the wall trapping Mio still with the nurse outfit in hand, "R-Ritsu?"

"Maybe I should help you change then?" Ritsu said with a teasing grin as her hand began sliding down towards Mio's skirt.

Slowly.

Grazing her thigh.

"H-Hyaaa!"

...

* * *

"Ow...my head..." moaning in pain, Ritsu rubbed the giant lump that was swelling on her head.

"Y-you deserved that!" Mio yelled on the ground wearing the nurse outfit, sobbing as if she been violated, "I-I can never get married now..."

Grimacing slightly, waiting for the throbbing to subside, Ritsu cracked a small grin "Oi...that phrase is so old..." She snickered. Her eyes started wandering about, to the nice curves, tightly covered by that white layered of clothing, the skirt made of very thin fabric that barely covered her thighs.

Nice legs too...

Oh. Also the blushing face and tears.

Yup...

This was Ritsu special treat.

Sometimes Ritsu wondered if she was a sadist...

Hopefully not...

She just likes to tease...maybe...

Mio was still sobbing and crying. Deciding that she put the shy bassist through enough torture, Ritsu crouched down next to Mio and pat her head.

"How about I do an image change with you then, so you won't feel lonely?"

"Y-you'll do that for m-me?" Mio choked out turning her head facing Ritsu, tears still spilling slightly from her eyes. A very innocent look...

Very...

"Of course, I'll even let you pick out my outfit," _'MOE OVERLOAD! MOE OVERLOAD! DANGER! DANGER!'_

Nodding and wiping the tears from her eyes, Mio stood up looking through the rack of clothing, leaving Ritsu still crouching on the ground unmoving, with a dazed look.

_'She has a really cute butt...' _Ritsu unconsciously thought staring as Mio searching through the clothes rack.

_'WAIT WHAT?'_

Snapping out of it, Ritsu smack her cheeks. Really hard.

_'W-what did I just think about?'_

_'Mio's cute butt?'_

_'Argh? What the hell? I did it again? Stop it!'_

"Ritsu?" Mio's voice snapped Ritsu right out of her mental argument. Standing up, the drummer turned to see what the bassist had picked out for her to wear.

Ritsu stared.

Then deadpanned.

Mio was holding a frilly pink flowery dress.

Frilly...and pink...

On...Ritsu...

Pffft...

With her right eye twitching, and her mouth slightly agape, Ritsu unconsciously backed away from Mio and the terribly girly looking dress. "W-what?" Ritsu asked stupidly, wondering when Sawa-chan made this...and why?

"It's perfect, it's your size too," Mio said.

Her size?

Did Sawa-chan planned on making her wear that?

"Uhh...I-I...d-d-don't," stuttering, trying to make an excuse on why she couldn't, or wouldn't...wear such a thing, Ritsu slowly continued to back away from Mio.

Mio watched as Ritsu backed away.

"Hey...didn't you just promise you'll wear whatever I pick?" Mio asked.

"U-Um...well...erm...I didn't exactly say "I promised" did I...?" Ritsu asked looking for an escaped route.

The bassist started tearing up again before looking down, "So you're just going to let me wear this stupid outfit myself?"

_'Uh-oh...she sounds angry...'_

Lifting her head up revealing her angered expression still crying as she stomped her way over to Ritsu and grabbed her collar. "Stop being such a child!" Mio growled angrily as she began taking off Ritsu's uniform.

_'Says the girl that's stripping me and forcing me to wear something embarrassing!'_ "Alright! Alright!" Ritsu said quickly with a blush, grabbing Mio's hands and pulling them down, "I'll do it myself!"

After changing, Ritsu walked over to Mio, scratching herself.

Flowery dress feels VERY itching...

"I hope you're happy with yourself now, Mio-sama?" Ritsu grumbled in the pink frilly dress tugging slightly at the flowery collar, _'If I get attacked by bees I'm suing Sawa-chan,'_

"Y-you look...surprisingly cute..." Mio muttered blushing slightly, this in turn also caused the other girl to blush before sweatdropping with a slightly insulted look, "Hey, wait a minute...what you mean by "surprisingly"?"

The bassist looked away not answering the drummer laughing to herself.

...

"Oh...so its like that, eh?" Ritsu said before slowly inching closer to the taller girl.

"Huh? Ritsu? What are yo-Kyaaah!" Pushed down and pinned by the shorter girl, Mio was then tickled. She flailed in a futile attempt to escape, but the smaller girl seemed to be strangely stronger then her.

Mostly because she was caught on by surprise.

"Ahahaha! R-Ritsu! K-knock it o-off! I-I can't b-b-breathe!" Mio gasped out laughing as Ritsu continues tickling her.

"Say mercy!"

"M-m-mercy!" Mio managed to gasp out. Ritsu finally stopped still on top, watching Mio gasping.

The drummer's eyes began wandering again. From Mio's own eyes, dazed with tears from the exuastion, her dark silky like hair slightly sprawled, her cheeks with a slight pink hue, the sweat dripping from her face, to her lips. Gasping, trying to take in as much air as possible.

Those...very...kissable lips...

_'I wonder how they feel...'_ Ritsu thought as her face started inching closer.

"Ritsu?" Mio panted, her eyes widen as she felt her best friend's lips pressed against hers.

"Nnn...mmff..." Mio closed her eyes tightly, unsure what to do at this current situation.

She knew one thing for sure...

That flowery collar was itching her...

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, Ritsu lifted her face a bit staring at Mio.

_'She's so cute...' _Ritsu felt a bit hot and bothered for some strange reason...

She wasn't sure why.

It could have been the position the 2 girls were in right now.

How her body was pressed against Mio's.

Or most likely because that damn flowery dress.

"R-Ritsu?" Snapping back to reality, Ritsu looked back at the girl who she still had pinned on the ground, Mio's face red in embarrassment as what just happened finally sunk in.

_'Oh damn...'_

Ritsu felt she couldn't take it anymore!

She felt as though she just now reached her breaking point!

This...was Mio's fault...

Again Ritsu pressed her lips against Mio's, with much more force.

The bassist gasped and Ritsu took that chance to slip her tongue in, tasting the girl beneath her, roughly rubbing her tongue with Mio's tongue.

First shocked at this, then now moaning in pleasure, Mio grabbed hold onto Ritsu's collar, threatening to rip it apart.

Because that damn thing is just now irritating her.

Ritsu pulled apart gasping, leaving Mio panting, whimpering also wanting more.

She wondered how ridiculous they looked...

A nurse being pinned down by an overgrown pink bouquet.

Luckily nobody else usually come into the clubroom at this time...

Ritsu pressed her lips against Mio's neck, kissing and sucking. Mio whimpered, quivering in pleasure, gasping when the drummer bit her neck softly before licking it soothing the throbbing feeling.

"I love you so much..." Ritsu mumbled against Mio's neck. "R-Ritsu..." Mio barely whimpered in reply.

She felt Ritsu's hand wandering about, gliding, before reaching up at her collar. Ritsu grinned against Mio's neck before pulling the collar causing the buttons to pop open.

"R-Ritsu!" Mio gasped as Ritsu pulled away and started tugging the blouse open before working on unhooking the bra. "W-w-wait a minute!"

A small click and the lingerie was off revealing Mio's nicely shaped breasts. Covering her chest quickly, blushing, Mio sat up, scooting away from Ritsu.

"H-hold on a second!"

"I can't take it anymore...Mio..."

She gulped as she watched Ritsu inching closer with a hungry look in her eyes. Her back finally hitting the wall as Ritsu quickly closed the gap between them and captured her lips.

"Nnngh..." Moaning and gasping against the kiss as Ritsu started playing with her breasts, "R-Ritsu...wa-wai-" Mio tried and stifle a loud moan when Ritsu's lips moved down sucking on her nipple, flicking her tongue left to right, her other hand pinching and teasing the other.

"Ah...hah...R-Ritsu...Mmmgh..." Her head felt hazy, everything was spinning. Her thoat unable to speak, the only sounds that came out were gasps and moans.

Ritsu bit the nipple softly before licking slowly causing the bassist to throw her head back grabbing a fistfull of Ritsu's hair. "R-Ritsu!" She gasped, her head still spinning, "A-again..."

She complied getting another reaction from the other girl.

Her free hand started moving downwards towards the thin frabic skirt before tugging it slowly. Mio barely noticed this as her head was still spinning with pleasure, so Ritsu continued pulling the skirt down to Mio's knees.

"Mmm...Mio..." Ritsu purred flicking her tongue back and forth against the hardening nipple, her hand still pinching and twisting the other one. The remaining free hand hovered over Mio's panties.

The fingers pressed against the apparently soaked undergarment earning a gasp from the bassist.

"Eh? You're getting so wet just from me sucking on your breasts, Mio-chan? Such a dirty girl," Ritsu said grinning mischievously.

"N-No, d-don't be stu-hyaaaah!" Unable to finish her sentence Mio screamed in pleasure as Ritsu pressed her fingers roughly, rubbing and teasing.

"Ahhhn! Mmmmgh! R-Ritsu..." Mio moaned closing her eyes tightly, holding Ritsu, gasping.

_'Ah? I can get such a reaction from Mio-chan?' _Ritsu smiled. She slipped her fingers under the soaked panties, slipping it inside of Mio, causing the girl to gasp, before clenching Ritsu even more tightly, screaming in pleasure.

"Mio, someone's going to come in if you keep screaming like that," Ritsu said pressing her lips against Mio's muffling the moans and screams.

"Nnngh...ahhn..." Muffled moans filled the clubroom as Ritsu continued thrusting her finger in and out, trying to find that sweet spot. "Hyaaah!" Mio arched back.

Found it...

Ritsu repeated that action getting the same reaction but with more force as Mio clinged to Ritsu tightly, her hand tugging at the brunette's hair.

"Ritsu...Ritsu...ahnnn...hah...more...Nnngh..." Mio moaned biting her lower lip.

Oh god! Just listening to her voice was driving Ritsu to the edge!

She continued the said action, thrusting her finger in and out before adding another one in causing Mio to almost scream out loudly, luckily Ritsu muffles it with a kiss again.

Ritsu rubbed and pinched Mio's clitoris getting the reaction she wanted.

"Aaaahnnn...Ritsu...I-I...my head i-is spinning...s-stop..." Mio gasped her mouth wide open. She felt dizzy, light headed. Something was boiling up inside of her.

Mio felt like she was going to explode.

"S-stop!" Mio pleaded still gasping in pleasure. That feeling in her stomach...

It was getting hotter...

Hotter...

Hotter...

Ritsu knew Mio was close.

Her fingers were starting to be clenched tightly inside Mio.

It was such a warm feeling...

But she didn't want to stop just yet!

Not just yet...

"Not yet, Mio...I want to keep hearing your voice..." Ritsu mumbled as she started licking the sweat off of Mio's neck and continued.

"Aaahnn! Mmmngh! Ritsu...mmmmn! Hah...ah!"

"Mio, you haven't told me yet..." Ritsu spoke softly. "H-hah? Ah!"

"Do you love me, too?" Ritsu asked as she bit the throbbing vein on Mio's neck softly, the licking the bassist's collarbone.

"Ahhhhnn..." Mio was close.

Very close.

The burning in the stomach got hotter.

She was near her breaking point!

Ritsu continues thrusting her fingers into Mio faster and faster.

"I want to hear you say it," Ritsu said almost pleadingly.

"Nnngh! Ah! Ritsu! Mmmng...Ritsu! Ritsu! Stop! I c-can't take it!"

Mio screamed before shuddering. Ritsu felt her fingers being clenched tightly and engulfed in something warm.

She shuddered violently as she came. Gasping, moaning, with half lidded-eyes. Feeling exhausted.

Ritsu pulled out her now cum covered fingers and brought it close to her lips, licking and sucking her finger.

Such a sweet tangy taste...

"Want a taste?" Ritsu asked huskily bringing her fingers close to Mio's face.

Almost obediently Mio held Ritsu's hand before licking and sucking the remaining cum off.

"Mmm...such a good girl..." Ritsu said teasingly before giving Mio a kiss.

"I-idiot..." "That's hurtful...especially since I just confess my undying love to you?"

"While raping me?"

"You enjoyed it though," "..."

_Whack!_

"Itai!"

Smiling to herself feeling even more exhausted after using that last bit of energy hitting Ritsu, Mio inched her face closely before pecking Ritsu on the forehead.

"I love you too, you idiot,"

Grinning happily Ritsu embraced Mio in a hug.

"..."

"..."

"I think we should change..."

"Yeah...this dress is really starting to itch in a certain place I don't want to mention..." Ritsu mumbled before grinning childishly, "but I wouldn't mind showing you,"

...

_Twack!_

"Itai!""Idiot..."

* * *

_**Afterthought~**_

Me: Don't hate me...but...truth is...I actually finished this a week ago then NOW remembered it and then posted it...

Ritsu & Mio: You're an idiot...

Me: Cough...ANYWAYS! I hope you all enjoyed this story! And if you're lucky enough I'll someday make another Mitsu fanfic if I get any ideas of course...Pffft...Ritsu in pink...pffft... *laughing in the corner*

Ritsu: Hey!

Mio: Pffft... *joins me laughing in the corner*

Ritsu: S-shaddup! And you too, Mio?

Me: It's strange though...going from trying to cure Mio's stage fright, to cosplay, to rape...I think I didn't really planned it well... :/

Ritsu: I DIDN'T RAPE HER!

Me: Oh...yeah...she was willing

Ritsu: SHADDUP!

Mio: *covers face in embarrassment*

Me: Oh yeah...but aren't you still horny after all that Ricchan?

Ritsu: Shut up...I don't hear you, I don't hear you, I don't hear you...

Me: Haah. Geez...anyhoo! Critics and Reviews are loved! See ya~ *bows*


End file.
